


Bastard-Clone-Baby-Duplicate-Thing

by clarkoholic



Category: Eureka
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkoholic/pseuds/clarkoholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you say, 'Do you want to keep our genetically impossible baby on the weekends?' to a man you're not even really friends with?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Carter, what are you doing here?"

Jack skipped up the last step and fell in stride with Allison. "Taggart needed some help wrangling. All taken care of though. Nothing to worry about."

"Good. The last thing we need right now is a flock of Taggart's whatever-they-are wandering around the building."

"Something wrong?"

"No, not specifically; just the usual deadlines. The DoD is breathing down Nathan's neck for progress and when he's stressed, we're all stressed."

"Ah, I see." Jack followed her down the hall to Nathan's office. Nathan was at his desk listening intently to an uncomfortable, nervous looking scientist present something Jack probably wouldn't understand.

"…the two genomes then intersect and form one, thus creating…"

"What's he talking about?" Jack whispered to Allison.

She and Jack sat down quietly, trying not to interrupt. "Dr. Mehta is a molecular biologist. He is the head of the cloning department."

"Cloning? Like Susan Perkins?"

"Similar, yes." Allison answered then turned her attention to the presentation after Nathan gave them a sideways glance, looking annoyed.

"Dr. Stark, I believe we are ready for a trail. All we need are two donor DNA samples and we can begin immediately." The Doctor was practically bouncing on his feet with excitement.

Nathan thought for a moment then said, "This room has three perfectly healthy donors just bursting with DNA. Take your pick."

Dr. Mehta's glee nearly burst through his wide eyes. "Excellent! Thank you very much, Dr. Stark. You won't be disappointed." He pulled a small device form his pocket and began entering data into the display.

Nathan turned Jack and Allison, "Ready to be a part of history?" He asked unenthusiastically. Another day, another breakthrough.

"I don't want to be cloned," Jack spouted quickly.

"Trust me, Sheriff, I would prefer if there weren't multiples of you running about town."

"Yes, yes, there is nothing to worry about Sheriff Carter. You won't have to compete with yourself anytime soon." Dr. Mehta assured.

"What about Walter Perkins? He created a clone of his wife."

Allison spoke up, "Yes but he destroyed all of his research after the fact. Dr. Mehta's department has been working to reverse engineer with the Susan clone."

"That is true, Dr. Blake, but my research is quite different." Dr. Mehta interjected without looking up from his device. "Dr. Perkins used stem cells from the real Mrs. Perkins to create a complete duplicate. My team and I are working to procreate using DNA."

"Procreate? As in babies? Why do you need cloning for that? Why not just have two people… you know." Jack said, gesturing vaguely.

"I hypothesize two distinctive strands of DNA could merge at the molecular level and by using the cloning techniques similar to what Dr. Perkins used when he created his wife, create an being from the fetal state."

"Ok, I get what you're saying but how is that different from a couple having a child the good old fashion way?"

Allison spoke up, "If Dr. Mehta's work is a success it could be the answer to infertility, Carter. Thousands of couples wouldn't have to suffer the loss of miscarriages or struggle with in vitro fertilization."

"Well, when you put it that way." Jack sighed, giving up. In college he joined a medical test program to make some extra cash and that hadn't turned out in a disaster.

A quick prick to the finger with some kind of thingamajig and Jack's DNA no longer belonged to only him. He never knew what to expect from the town and was always surprised and annoyed that he never saw the next insane incident about to happen.

"Alright then, I have everything I need. I'll head straight to the lab and begin molecular fusion. I hope to be ready for implantation shortly after. Thank you again, Dr. Stark."

"Just have some results this time, Doctor." Nathan said with a nod of dismissal.

Dr. Mehta's last words were echoing in Jack's ears as he left. "Uh, did he say _implantation_?" Yep, he never saw it coming.

***

"What the hell does that mean?" Jack yelled into the phone and promptly ignored the stern look Jo gave him for screaming in the station.

"You see, Sheriff," Dr. Mehta's voice came through the line. "We were successful in the duplication after many failures and we now have a viable organism. It's quite remarkable actually."

Jack had almost forgotten about the DNA sample the doctor had taken for his experiment. Nearly five months had passed since that morning in Stark's office and the last thing he expected was a call congratulating him on his bastard-clone-baby-duplicate-thing.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath before saying, "And by 'duplication' you mean… a clone?"

"Not exactly."

"Well, what exactly?"

"Using the DNA samples, we were able to generate a new human being from the conception stage."

The words 'generate', 'conception', and fucking 'human being' forced Jack to sit down in his chair and let his head drop onto his desk.

"You've got to be kidding me?" he groaned.

"Not at all, actually. We're all very excited! Of course you are under no obligation but I thought you would be thrilled to know the outcome of the experiment. We couldn't have done it without you."

"Yes, I'm _thrilled_," Jack said, apathetic. "Wait, what do you mean I'm not obligated?"

"To the child. We decided to tell you of the success once we knew it was stable but we certainly don't want you to feel the need to take responsibility in the matter. This is, of course, our experiment."

Strangely, Jack hadn't realized Dr. Mehta actually meant a baby but now he recalled that day in Stark's office; Allison talking about infertility and changing the world and what not.

"It's a baby?" he asked quietly.

"Not quite, but it's on its way. It is entering the second trimester."

"Is someone… is there a woman who is…"

Thankfully Dr. Mehta realized what Jack was trying to ask and spoke up. "No, no, we're not using a surrogate. We've engineered an artificial womb."

"Oh." It was too much to comprehend. Did this mean he was a father again? Was 'It' even a real, biological human or some kind of hybrid? And really, what the hell? What the hell was he supposed to do with this information? They obviously didn't expect anything from him but how could he go about his days as if he didn't have a hybrid-bastard-baby-thing stewing in some lab at GD. Did they really think he'd do nothing?

"Can I see it?" he asked quietly, trying not to look at Jo, who was watching him intently with a curious look.

***

Jack was perched on a barstool in a small, dimly lit lab located at the end of section three. The room was empty aside from a few stools and the focal point, a large horizontal cylinder fixed upon a table. It was filled with what Jack would describe as a goo-gel substance that surrounded the 'baby'.

Dr. Mehta explained, in great detail, that 'It' was biologically Jack's 'child' even though 'It' was created using his own DNA, like you would a clone. Dr. Mehta seemed to think it was no different than conceiving a child naturally. He said, "Our children are made from _our_ DNA and are essentially forms of duplicates that evolve."

Jack got it, he did, but it didn't change the fact that he was freaked out. Really though, he was reacting better than he did the first time he found out he was going to be a father. When Abby announced unexpectedly one evening that she was pregnant, Jack practically had a panic attack at the thought and continued to panic until he held Zoe for the first time and fell madly in love.

But this was different. He didn't create this 'child' with his wife or anyone for that matter. 'It' was an experiment. The scientists kept insisting he needn't worry or feel obligated but every time he showed up, their smiles told him they thought it was good he came to visit.

It was the third time that week he had come to the lab to watch 'It'. He couldn't help but feel connected to the little thing. The best way he could describe the feeling was when he saw the sonogram of Zoe for the first time. You can't believe it but there it is, proof of life.

A soft glow emanated from the artificial womb while a console displayed multiple readings. Jack leaned closer; he could see the arms and legs. He was starting to think it was pretty amazing, being able to see the process of life so vividly.

Dr. Mehta came around the table and began checking the readings on the console.

"You know Doc, I was thinking about when you took the DNA and I remember you saying something about needing two samples."

"Uh, yes that's correct," he answered but looked uncomfortable.

"Who was the other sample used to create Junior here?" Jack had thought a lot about who it might be. Allison would be the obvious choice but he didn't know if they had other samples to choose from. The Doc said they had some failures.

Dr. Mehta laughed nervously, "We tried several times to generate a viable solution using Dr. Stark and Dr. Blake's DNA, as well as yours and Dr. Blake's but they were all unsuccessful."

Jack could tell he was skirting the subject, "So did you get another sample?"

"Not exactly."

Jack sighed, "What exactly, then?" He was getting really sick of people in the town avoiding his questions.

"We tried a different combination."

He was starting to regret asking in the first place. "And what does that mean?" he asked cautiously.

The doctor fidgeted and actually took a few steps back before answering. Yep, Jack really didn't want to know the answer. "We used yours and Dr. Stark's DNA."

Jack stared at him with a blank face. Dr. Mehta tried to smile but 'Oh God, oh God, please don't kill me!' was written across in his face.

A few long, silent minutes later Jack's voice pitched as he yelled, "What?!"

Dr. Mehta spit out quickly, "It's funny really, we're not sure why it worked but it did when no others would and it was the only combination that created a successful and viable-"

"How is that even possible!?" Jack nearly shrieked again as the doctor tried and failed to explain. "Wait, nevermind! I don't want to know!" Dr. Mehta scrambled back when Jack got up and walked right by him and out of the lab.

Jack stormed through GD. A man on a mission. What mission? He wasn't sure but he was pissed. Or more like completely freaked the fuck out.

In no time he was pushing through the doors to Stark's office, ignoring Fargo's protests. Nathan was in the middle of a video conference when Jack yelled, "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

Nathan paused to look at Jack with a raised eyebrow, but ever the professional, he turned back to his colleagues and smiled, "You'll have to excuse me, there's something I need to attend to that apparently can't wait." He clicked the monitor off and turned to Jack, looking angry. "Care to explain the dramatics, Sheriff?"

"Oh don't act like you don't know, Stark! You're the reason this is happening in the first place. You said, 'lets be a part of history' but you didn't think about the consequences did you? No, you only care about science and numbers and your stupid DoD quota." Jack paced in front of Nathan's desk, pointing and waving his arms. "You don't care about what it does to people or how it affects them!"

Nathan stood up and heatedly said, "Don't come into _my_ office and throw out accusations, Carter."

"Well, when the shoe fits!" Jack yelled.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"The fucking bastard-clone-baby-duplicate-thing, that's what!"

"Dr. Mehta's project? What about it?"

"What about it?!" Jack repeated. "Oh of course it wouldn't bother you!"

"The project is a success, why are you so worked up?"

"Because it's _weird_!"

"Carter, calm down," he said, taking his seat, his anger gone. "I'll admit that I certainly didn't expect Dr. Mehta's project to succeed so quickly and I understand the idea of DNA manipulation in regards to cloning is unsettling for you. But don't you think you're overreacting?"

Jack thought about little 'It' and the way he felt before he received the disturbing news about his spawns other half. He felt a connection with the little thing. He wanted to see 'It' grow. He took a deep breath, "Okay maybe." He rubbed the back of his head, willing himself to calm. "But I can't believe you're not at least a little freaked out."

"I'm a scientist. I haven't been 'freaked out' by cloning since Dolly."

"That was a _sheep_, not a person."

"An ewe, actually."

"Oh whatever. This is so much bigger than that. This is your own DNA."

Nathan looked at him incredulously, "It's your DNA. I read the report."

Jack smiled, "You don't know?" No wonder he wasn't freaked out.

"Know what?"

"I guess the Doc left that little tidbit out of his report," Jack mumbled to himself. "Probably figured his career was safer this way."

"Carter!" Nathan got his attention, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"The good old Doc just told me the only DNA combination that worked was my DNA and _yours_. Congratulations."

Nathan gave him a quizzical look before realizing he wasn't kidding. He stood and yelled, "Fargo!" as he left his office.

***

"What do you think it's going to be?" Zoe asked, tapping on the glass of the cylinder.

"It's not a fishbowl, Zoe." Jack leaned back and crossed his arms. "They tell me it's a 'baby'."

Zoe rolled her eyes, "Well duh. I mean, do you think it'll be a boy or girl?"

"I don't know. Does it matter?"

"I've always wanted a sister and this way she's not old enough to steal my clothes."

"We're not keeping 'It'. This is just an experiment."

"Oh please," Zoe sat next to him. "If this were just an 'experiment, you wouldn't be up here everyday."

"What am I supposed to do? Take 'It' home?"

"First of all, stop calling it 'It'. And what do you think they'll do with a baby at Global? You can't leave her with these scientists."

"Her?" Jack raised his eyebrow.

"Or him," Zoe smiled and eyed the baby again. "I guess I wouldn't mind a little brother either."

"Zoe, I know you're excited about the idea of having a sibling but this isn't right. It's not natural."

"That doesn't mean it's not here and not real."

Jack sighed, rubbing the back of his head. Sometimes Zoe would say something so mature that it would hit him that his little girl was suddenly becoming a smart, beautiful woman.

"Has Dr. Stark come down to visit her?" Zoe asked.

"I don't know. After he found out, he nearly bit Dr. Mehta's head off but I think he's actually impressed."

"Really?"

"Yeah. When you think about it, it's pretty insane that it worked at all."

"I think it's a miracle," she beamed.

Jack smiled back, "Yeah, maybe."

***

Jack thought it would be awkward when the town found out about his and Stark's (not)love child but no one seemed to care much. It had been the talk of the town for a few days until a small and only somewhat radioactive explosion claimed Fargo's eyebrows. But every morning at breakfast, Vincent would ask him questions about the baby and his plans. He even gave Jack hand knit baby booties. SARAH repeatedly switched the channel to _Bringing Home Baby_ 'accidentally' and even played nursery rhymes when he went to bed. Jack was now firmly convinced she was the devil incarnate.

He hadn't decided if he should keep the 'baby' or not. He wasn't really sure if he even had the option but no matter how many times the scientists told him he wasn't responsible, he still felt it. The 'baby' was his blood and deep down he knew when the time came, he couldn't abandon 'It'.

He and Stark avoided each other like the plague. Jack didn't want to have the conversation they probably needed to have. How do you say, 'Do you want to keep our genetically impossible baby on the weekends?' to a man you're not even really friends with?

***

A month later, Allison called him to GD under the guise of an emergency. When he arrived she led him straight to a small room in section one but wouldn't say a word about the so-called emergency. They entered the room and Jack immediately turned to leave when he saw Nathan sitting in one of the _two_ seats. Allison stood in his way with her arms crossed, just daring him to try to get past her.

"You two need to discuss some things and I'm not letting you out of this room until you have."

"Ali, this is ridiculous. I don't have time for this nonsense." Nathan moved to leave but she quickly stepped over to block him as well.

"No Nathan, you have plenty of time. Fargo has taken care of your appointments and I'll make sure your paperwork is covered for today," she said, grinning.

"Oh you're evil," Jack said, plopping down in the chair.

"You can thank me later," she said before slipping out the door and locking it from the outside.

Nathan made an exasperated sound before sitting across from Jack. He gave him an annoyed look.

"Don't look at me, she's your wife."

"Ex-wife. And now I remember why."

"Can't you use your computer thingy to unlock the door?"

"If I had my _computer thingy_ I could get us out in a heartbeat, but Allison took my tablet when I came in." Nathan crossed his arms, leaning back. "We may as well discuss the situation or we'll never get out of this. Ali is persistent."

"Fine," Jack said with a pout.

Neither of them said a word or looked at each other for ten minutes until Jack, sick of the silence, finally spoke up. "Have you been to the lab?"

"Which one?"

"Oh come on!"

"No, I haven't."

"Why not?"

"I'm the director of GD. I don't have time to visit every lab regardless of nature of the experiments. I've read Dr. Mehta's progress reports."

"This is a little different, don't you think?"

"Carter, a scientist cannot allow himself to become emotionally involved in the process of experimentation. I don't expect you to understand."

"You're right, I don't understand. This isn't some random experiment. Maybe it was, but not any more. There's another life involved now."

"The research accomplished at Global involves putting lives at risk. It comes with the territory."

"You think I don't know that? I come into this building everyday and risk my life to extinguish the fires you scientists _choose_ to ignite. That baby shouldn't be subjected to you people and your insane games until it can choose for itself."

"You can't choose how and where you're brought into this world and you certainly can't choose your parents."

"Oh I'm painfully aware of that fact thanks to this psychotic situation. But that baby is ours and whether you like it or not, we're responsible for it."

"No, we're not. Our DNA may have created it but that doesn't entitle you to anything." Nathan said, cold.

"So I'm supposed to ignore that the fact that I have another kid?"

"From what I've heard, it shouldn't be too hard for you."

Before he could think about how bad of an idea it was, Jack had Nathan out of his chair and shoved against the wall, his stress and frustration over the whole situation finally releasing in a burst of stupidity. "You know what I think?" Jack snarled close to Stark's face. "I think you're afraid to get close or let yourself feel _anything_ for that baby because of Callister."

Nathan's face turned dark. "Don't go there, Carter."

"Why not? If we're going to judge my parenting skills, then we'll take a look at yours too. He was practically your son and you sent him away from the only place and people he'd ever known. What kind of parenting is that, Stark?"

"Shut your fucking mouth," Nathan said through gritted teeth before he shoved Jack off and punched him in the face. "You don't have a right to talk about him!"

Jack stumbled back, holding his jaw. When he looked up, he saw the hurt in Nathan's eyes and realized it was no different than the guilt and pain he felt for his own parental shortcomings. "Shit," his jaw was burning and his conscience was screaming at him. "Shit. I'm sorry," he sat down and put his head in his hands. "You're right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..."

Nathan stood, breathing heavily for a minute before sitting down again. "I didn't mean it… what I said. I'm sorry."

It wasn't the fact that Nathan said it that had angered Jack so much but the fact that it was true. Or used to be. "I'm not proud of the parent I used to be."

"I know the feeling." Nathan looked away from him and spoke quietly, "You were right, you know."

"About what?"

"Why I haven't been to the lab. When Callister became aware for the first time, it was essentially his birth. Everything was new and amazing to him. He learned so quickly."

As he spoke, Jack didn't see the Nathan Stark he was used to seeing on a daily basis. This Stark's eyes lit up and his voice softened as he spoke about Callister. Jack felt like such an ass for accusing him of being an awful father, especially since Callister was gone.

"I did love him like a son but I sent him away _because_ I got too close and I was afraid of what would happen to him in this town. That baby down there is no different. It's something extraordinary and unique, and that makes it impossible to lead a normal, safe life. Not in this place. I know too well how the DoD operates."

"Which is exactly why we can't leave her to be studied and raised like some kind of lab rat."

"Her? It's a girl?" Nathan asked, finally looking at him.

"No. I don't know. Zoe wants a sister."

"Oh." Nathan sighed. "I don't know what you want from me, Carter."

"You think I know?" Jack let out a desperate laugh. "You've probably figured out by now that I don't exactly know what I'm doing." Nathan snorted but Jack ignored him and continued, "All the years I spent as a Marshal couldn't have prepared me less for this town. I never know what's coming until it's smacking me in the face. Literally." He rubbed his jaw.

Nathan smirked, "Yeah, sorry about that."

"I deserved it."

"Yes, you did," Nathan said, matter of fact.

"My point is that I'm not sure what we should do about this baby except I know that I can't do nothing. I made a commitment to Zoe to be a better parent and that extends to this new one too."

"Okay."

Jack waited for him to elaborate, declare he's seen the light, start suggesting baby names, or something, but Nathan remained quiet. "Okay?" Jack questioned. "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means okay," Nathan looked at him as if he were mentally ill. "Do you really need a definition?"

"No," Jack laughed, "Well, yeah maybe actually." Nathan rolled his eyes and was about to speak but Jack piped up again. "No, I mean, what are you okay with? With not letting the DoD get their hands on our kid or me wanting to try this parenting thing again?"

"Both, I suppose. You can do whatever you like and I'll do what I can to keep the DoD away but don't expect anything else."

"You seriously don't want to be involved in your own child's life?"

"Don't get self righteous on me, Carter."

"Alright, fine," Jack knew that he of all people wasn't in any place to judge. "But do me one favor? I promise I won't ask for more."

"What?"

"Come to the lab, just once. If you really don't want any involvement after that, I'll drop it completely."

Nathan was quiet for a moment, thinking. "Fine."

***

Once Allison finally let them out of the room, they went down to the small lab in section three and sent the technicians away. Jack took his usual stool and Nathan sat in the other, both silently watching the baby.

"I think it's a boy," Nathan said after a few minutes.

"Really?" Jack said, excited. "How can you tell?"

He pointed at the artificial womb, "What does that look like to you?"

Jack leaned forward, squinting. "Oooh. Zoe's going to be disappointed."

They laughed and Nathan asked, "What does she think about all this?"

"She took it better than I did, that's for sure." When Jack first told Zoe, she only seemed to care that she had a sibling on the way and not at all that said sibling was a genetically engineered cloned offspring of two _males_.

"She's a smart girl."

Jack smiled, "Yes she is."

"She must have gotten it from her mother," Nathan quipped.

"Haha, very funny." He pointed at the baby, "Well, he's got fifty percent of me so I'd watch the 'Jack's stupid' comments if I were you."

"I don't think you're stupid, Sheriff."

"Good, 'cause I'm not. Wait… Really?" Jack said, surprised.

"You wouldn't be in Eureka if you were. And you have, on occasion, been helpful."

"That would be more convincing if you didn't cringe as you said it."

Nathan smiled, "Sorry, natural reflex."

Jack laughed and thought maybe Nathan wasn't as bad as he thought once he got to know him. Sure he was frustrating and infuriating but he was also quick-witted and obviously brilliant. Try has he might, Jack couldn't help but be impressed when Nathan would spout off some technical, scientific jargon he didn't understand.

Their verbal sparing died down and both just stared at the tank holding their (impossible) child. Jack wondered what Nathan was thinking, if he was reconsidering his stance on being un-involved. All those years ago, Jack felt trepidation about becoming a father for the first time but he never really thought about not being there. His life and job took him down that path eventually but it just sort of happened and before he knew it, he was the absentee father. Choosing to purposely stay away from his own kid never entered his mind and he wondered if Nathan was really that cold. Callister was evidence to the contrary.

***

True to his word Nathan stayed away. The baby was nearly full term, Vincent threw Jack and Zoe a baby shower, SARAH stocked her systems with every version of the _What to Expect_ book series, the guest room was now a nursery, Jack even watched a few episodes of _Bringing Home Baby_, and Nathan still hadn't shown an interest in his child. Jack became angry with him for his non-involvement but the fact that he was mad at all, made him even angrier. Just because Jack chose to take responsibility in the matter didn't mean Stark should as well. Or so he tried to tell himself.

Every time Jack visited the baby at GD, he took alternate routes and entrances in an effort to avoid Nathan's office or anywhere he might run into the other man. Jack knew he shouldn't hold it against Nathan because he was at least honest from the beginning about not wanting to be involved. But Jack really thought he would change his mind somewhere along the way.

One night he had an epiphany of sorts where he realized the reason he was really upset was because he would have to do the parenting thing on his own. He called Abby the next morning apologizing profusely for leaving her alone so often.


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. Mehta chose a date two weeks out for the baby's birth. As the day grew closer Jack began to slowly panic. When Zoe was born he was out on a job and arrived too late to see the actual birth. Not that this birth would be remotely similar to a regular one. Dr. Mehta said he basically had to stand there and possibly cut the artificial cord if he so desired.

"Piece of cake, right?" Jack said to the empty room. It was late and most of the staff had vanished into the evening, leaving him alone in the lab with the baby. The realization that he would have to raise a child by himself, in a dangerous genius town no less had Jack feeling the pressure. "You better have one hell of a an arm, kid." Jack couldn't help but buy the miniature baseball glove and bat when he saw it in the window of the baby shop.

"Carter," Stark's voice came from the door.

Jack looked at him, scowled, and turned back. "Stark."

"What's your problem?" Nathan asked, succinct.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Why are you acting like a little girl?"

"I'm a little girl now? That's a new insult." Jack made a beeline for the door, not wanting to deal with Nathan and his feelings. "If you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

Nathan grabbed his arm as he tried to walk out. "I'm serious. Why are you avoiding me?"

Jack pulled his arm out of his grip. "Sorry if I inconvenienced you with my absence. I'm sure you had no problem finding someone else to ridicule but I've been a little busy, what with being a _little girl_ and all." Jack spat out; he pretended he didn't see the hurt look on Nathan's face.

"Why are you so angry?"

Jack was starting to get really pissed off that Nathan wasn't mad in return. He found it difficult to keep his resentment when Nathan looked genuinely concerned. "Oh I don't know, your stupid employees are giving me a kid when it's obvious I don't know what the fuck I'm doing with the one I've already screwed up."

"You don't believe that," Nathan folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the doorframe, a not so subtle attempt to block Jack's exit.

"You don't know what I believe so I'd appreciate it if you'd stay out of my business and get out of my way."

Jack went to move past him but Nathan put his hand on Jack's chest to stop him. "Hey," Nathan's voice was soft. Jack had never seen him so gentle. "Tell me what's going on."

"What the hell do you think? I'm freaking out, that's what! You made it perfectly clear you want nothing to do with our kid so I'm on my own here and I'm sorry if I'm not handling it all that well."

"He's not even born yet, Carter."

"That doesn't stop me from thinking about all the ways I'm going to screw him up."

Nathan had the audacity to laugh and Jack hated him a little bit more. "God, you're stupid."

"Thanks. That really helps me feel better," Jack said, irritated.

"You're stupid if you believe that. Jack, do you realize you have a daughter loved by the entire town?"

Jack narrowed his eyes, "What's your point?"

"Zoe is a great kid. She's smart, charming, and nice to everyone she meets. She's not like the usual dysfunctional, spoiled screw-ups that come out of Tesla High. I've seen a lot of them intern here and Zoe exceeds them all."

Jack was silent, unsure of how to respond. "I… she… she had a great mom."

"Don't sell yourself short. I see a lot of you in Zoe."

"I didn't know you were looking."

"I wasn't, until recently."

"What are you saying?" Jack narrowed his eyes, noticing how intently Nathan was looking at him.

"I've come to some realizations."

"Like?" Jack asked.

"I was scared." Jack could see that Nathan wasn't exactly comfortable sharing his feelings with him. "When Alli and I were married, it took a long time for Kevin to trust me because change is hard for him. I tried to be the father he didn't have and eventually he welcomed me and we became close. But I realized Allison wasn't the right kind of person for me. We did everything we could to protect him during the divorce but he still got hurt. On top of all of that, Callister happened. I don't exactly have a good track record in fatherhood."

"Preaching to the choir, Stark."

"Exactly."

"Hey!" Jack said.

"I'm trying to say that you of all people can understand why it's hard for me to consider parenthood again."

"It's not something you choose to do or not. Sometimes it happens and you just have to deal with it. You do the best you can."

"What if that's not good enough?" Nathan asked. Jack could see his mind turning, processing the numbers, trying to find the right equation that resulted in perfect parenthood.

"It has to be," Jack said. "Look Stark, no matter how hard you try, your going to make mistakes. Raising a kid is a tough job. I still wonder how Abby did such a good job with me gone so much."

Nathan looked at him for a moment. "That's what this is about, isn't it? Why you're angry with me. You don't want to do this on your own."

And here it was. The moment Jack had been waiting for --and avoiding-- since Nathan decided to stay away. He thought about what he'd say if he ever got the nerve to confront Nathan about how he felt. He imagined a conversation with him yelling and Nathan apologizing and a good firm handshake solidifying their agreement to work together for their son.

"I don't get you," Jack said quieter than he intended. "I saw what you went through with Callister, and I can't even imagine how that felt, but it's like you said," he pointed at the tank, "he's special just like Callister. Regardless of the way this all started, you and I have the opportunity to raise a kid so unique that he shouldn't even exist. I can't believe you of all people don't see how incredible that is. You don't get many second chances in life. Trust me, you don't get back time lost with your kid."

In Jack's mind, when he played out this very conversation, not once in all the versions did the Nathan in his head respond by leaning forward to kiss him.

It was a soft, closed lip kiss that only lasted a moment before Nathan pulled away. "Uh," Jack mumbled, his head spinning. "I, uh… that um…"

"I'm sorry," Nathan said with a grin. "I couldn't help myself."

"Sorry? What?" Jack was confused, his mind buzzing. He'd just been kissed, _by Nathan Fucking Stark_, and he was getting an inkling the feeling in his stomach wasn't only anger.

"I don't know." Nathan said, a twinge of regret in his voice. He actually looked flustered. Jack couldn't believe it. "I probably shouldn't have done that but it was easier than telling you."

"Telling me?"

"I told you I've come to some realizations and you are one of them."

"I'm one of them?" Jack asked, still flabbergasted.

"Yes," Nathan said.

"Yes?"

"Stop repeating me, it's annoying."

"Hey, I'm not annoying!" Jack said, remembering why he was mad at Nathan in the first place. "If anything, you're annoying. Wait, not annoying, you're infuriating. You shirked your responsibility and left me alone to deal with all this and you think you can just show up and _kiss me_ to make it better? Which, by the way, what the fuck?"

"You're right," Nathan said. "You have every right to be angry with me. I admit I've handled this situation poorly but I'm trying, Jack."

"Trying to what? Piss me off more?"

"Of course not," Nathan sighed, obviously frustrated. "Listen Jack, I'm sorry I caught you off guard. I shouldn't hav-"

"No, you listen," Jack cut him off. "This isn't about that." He stepped away from Nathan, equally frustrated and even more confused. He took a deep breath, knowing he had to get away to think. "I'm sorry if I tried to force you into something you didn't want. I shouldn't have held it against you for not wanting to help raise him but I really can't do this right now."

"Do what? Jack I'm trying to tell you how I feel."

"That's exactly what I can't deal with. I'm about to bring home a baby and I don't even know how to change a diaper properly or how warm the stupid formula is supposed to be. Do you understand that? My focus has to be on my family now."

"What about yourself?" Nathan moved closer to him but Jack only stepped further away.

"It's not about me. Zoe and Galen are the only ones who matter. I appreciate the sentiment but it's not an option now."

"Galen?" Nathan asked, surprised.

Jack pushed past him, leaving the room and ignoring the way Nathan looked shocked and excited at his mention of his baby's name.

Jack had a lot to think about on the ride home. Nathan kissed him and professed he had feelings, whatever that meant. But were they only feelings for Jack and not for their kid? Jack couldn't fathom why Stark would want to be involved with him but not interested in raising Galen with him. Unless Nathan was trying to say that he wanted to be apart of their son's life.

"Fucking geniuses," Jack said to himself. Why did they have to be so damned difficult?

***

"SARAH, door," Jack whispered, holding Galen in his arms.

The door eased open and SARAH greeted them with soothing lights and a lullaby playing softly. "Welcome home Sheriff and baby Galen!"

Jack smiled, "Thanks SARAH."

Zoe came down the stairs, beaming, "Galen!" she squealed and immediately took him from Jack's arms.

"Hey, what about me?" Jack feigned hurt but it didn't come off because of the huge smile spread across his face.

"I'll say 'hi' to you when you're as adorable as he is," Zoe said jokingly, stroking Galen's chubby cheek.

"I'll have you know that a lot of people find me adorable." Jack set the diaper bag next to the bassinet and picked up a little stuffed blue giraffe Fargo had given them. He added to Zoe's coos by making faces with the giraffe. Galen watched with disinterested, sleepy eyes.

"He's beautiful, Sheriff," SARAH exclaimed. "I believe he resembles you genetically." Jack smiled. He thought so too.

"What do you think, Zo?"

Zoe looked contemplative, "I think he looks like me."

Jack laughed, "If he's lucky he'll grow up to look like his beautiful big sister."

Zoe blushed, but her smile faded the slightest bit. "Actually, I think he looks a little like Dr. Stark too."

"Hm. Yeah," was all Jack said. When Galen was born, Jack instantly noticed his resemblance to Nathan but didn't feel the need to comment on the matter.

"Do you think he'll come to see him?" Zoe asked.

"I don't know," Jack said flatly. He took Galen back from Zoe, cradling him in the crook of his arm. "Don't you have some homework to finish?"

"Ugh," Zoe groaned. "You'd think they'd give me maternity leave or something."

Jack cringed, "I never _ever_ want to hear those words come out of your mouth again. At least until your thirty!"

Zoe laughed and headed to her room. "Whatever Dad."

Jack sat down, kicked up his feet and gazed at his beautiful baby boy, swaddled in his arms. He still couldn't believe it was happening. Since divorcing Abby, he never thought he'd be a new father again. Let alone the father of a baby with his nose and Nathan Stark's eyes.

"Sheriff," SARAH said, "I believe you will want to know that I have detected Dr. Stark approaching our home."

"Oh great," Jack groaned.

"Would you like me to deny him access?"

"No SARAH, it's okay. Let him in." Jack got up to put Galen in his bassinet. When he turned around, Nathan was already walking through the doorway.

"Carter," Nathan nodded, cordially.

"Stark," Jack tried to not sound bitter but he wasn't very successful. "What brings you by?"

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Do we really have to do this right now? You know why I'm here."

"No actually, I don't. I'm pretty sure I remember you wanting nothing to do with him."

"I tried to tell you otherwise but you wouldn't let me explain myself," Nathan said defensively.

"Oh you mean when you came onto me? I'm sorry, I didn't realize that was code for 'lets have a baby'."

"I don't want to fight with you, Carter. Can I see him or not?" Nathan sounded a little defeated and Jack suddenly felt guilty.

Jack resigned, knowing it wasn't the time to discuss their problems. "Yeah, of course."

Nathan walked over to the bassinet. Jack thought he looked nervous. Nathan smiled wide, "Wow," he said, looking back to Jack. "He looks just like you."

"Zoe thinks he looks like you too." Jack could've sworn he saw a blush on Nathan's cheeks.

"Can I?" Nathan asked, motioning to pick him up.

"You don't have to ask, Stark. He's your son, too." Jack felt a rush of emotions when Nathan picked up their son and spoke softly to him. He felt like things might be okay. Like maybe they could work out something for their child's sake.

"Why Galen?" Nathan asked, looking up to him.

"Zoe picked it, actually. She said it means calm and tranquil, and apparently she thinks I need some of that in my life."

"Good idea. And great name." He turned his attention back to Galen; his smile bigger than Jack had ever seen it.

Jack liked seeing Nathan with their baby. His heart felt a little fuller than it did only minutes before. It had been a long time since he had parenting help that wasn't a computerized voice giving him platitudes through his ceiling. It was tough being a single parent to Zoe and the thought of having to do it with a baby was scary.

"Hey Nathan," Jack said, looking a little uncomfortable. He knew it was time to give up the anger he was holding against Nathan. "I want to talk to you about something."

Nathan looked puzzled, "Okay."

"I owe you an apology for overacting about… well, everything." Jack rubbed the back of his head. "And for that night when we kissed."

Nathan's brow furrowed, "You don't have to apologize for what I did. I owe you the apology."

"No, I mean it. I wasn't mad about the kiss." Jack paused. Nathan looked a little shocked. "I was overwhelmed and angry, and that kind of overshadowed everything. I was mad because I didn't want to do this by myself. I wasn't expecting a kiss _at all_, and I reacted badly." Jack was the one who was blushing now. "I actually didn't mind it."

"Oh," was all Nathan said, still looking a little surprised.

"So…" Jack swung his arms and clapped his hands together, "… um, that's all."

Nathan moved closer to him, "What now?"

"Ball's in your court, Nathan." Jack meant it. If Nathan wanted to be involved in Galen's life, it was his responsibility to make it happen and stick with it. Jack wouldn't deny him his son. As for the kissing, well, that he didn't have a clue.

"Okay, fair enough," Nathan adjusted Galen in his arms and gazed at him while he spoke. "I want to help. I want to be here for him. I'll do everything I can for him."

Jack didn't think his smile could be any bigger. He felt like an idiot.

"As for us," Nathan said and stepped toward him with intent in his eyes.

Jack gulped, and could have sworn that his gulps were never that loud before. He opened his mouth to say something --anything-- but Nathan's mouth was on his before he could utter a word.

The kiss was harder, longer, and had much more meaning than their first. Jack put his hand on the back of Nathan's neck and pulled him closer, still careful of Galen nestled between them, sleeping soundly. They broke apart with a small groan escaping from Nathan.

"You don't know how long I've wanted that," Nathan said.

Jack's eyes widened in surprise, "I thought you just realized this a few weeks ago?"

"Technically, but you can't deny there's been something between us for a lot longer. I only figured out exactly what it was recently."

"What was your big realization?"

"Galen," Nathan looked at the sleeping baby in his arms, "I'd been visiting him for a while before that night. At first it was out of pure, scientific curiosity but one night it just clicked. I finally got it. I really saw him for who he is, instead of what he is. He finally felt like my son."

"That's why you came the night? To visit him?" Jack asked, suddenly very happy.

"Yes, it was just luck that you happened to still be there."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Jack asked. "It could've spared us a lot of this shit."

"I realize that now but at the time, I was still unsure of all the feelings I was having. And you started talking about him with so much love and about how special he is and how lucky we are and I just knew. I couldn't really stop myself from kissing you. Things just got fucked up from there."

"Hey now, watch the language," Jack said, smiling and pointing to Galen.

***

Galen was nine weeks old and Jack was exhausted. For the first month, Jo took a few of his weekly shifts at the station while he got used to a newborn. Nathan adjusted his schedule in order to help but that only lasted a few weeks before his responsibilities kept him away. Nathan came to the bunker a few times a week and he took Galen for the occasionally all nighter, giving Jack some blessed rest, but those nights were becoming fewer and far between.

Zoe left to spend part of the summer with her mother, who was still confused as to why Jack suddenly had a baby but she wasn't being told the truth and Jack couldn't bring himself to care too much. When he started freaking out about being alone and not knowing how to take care of Galen while at work, Allison --God bless her-- found him a nanny. A former Tesla High graduate --Veronica-- who was home for the summer from some big Ivy League University Jack couldn't remember because his brain was fried.

He tried really hard to not think about Nathan and his feelings of abandonment because he was that person. How could he judge Nathan for doing what he had done years before to Abby? It wasn't like he should have expected anything less either because Nathan and Allison divorced for the very same reason; he put work first.

Their relationship had grown and deflated in that first month, from long make out sessions like horny seventeen year olds to a quick fuck now and then when they had a minute to spare. They barely saw each other except when Nathan picked up Galen or stayed for a quick dinner. SARAH disapproved of their casual relationship and let Jack know often. She said it wasn't healthy for either of the two 'irresponsible' men or Galen.

Jack was beginning to think she was right.

***

"Jo, your rocks are on my chair," Jack called over to Jo from his desk. "Why do you have rocks?" he asked, motioning to pick them up.

"Don't touch them!" Jo yelled, rushing to pick them up before he could. "They're not rocks. They're grenades."

"Grenades!?" Jack squealed, jerking back. "Why do you have grenades? No, why are your grenades on _my chair_!?"

"Relax Carter, I'll move them." She gathered the rock-grenades.

His phone distracted him from demanding that at no time should grenades, or rocks for that matter, be anywhere near his desk or self. "Sheriff Carter here," he answered, giving Jo a look.

"Sheriff?!" Veronica's voice came through the line quick and panicked. Jack's heart started pounding.

"Veronica? What's wrong?" Jo gave him a concerned look but he was preoccupied with why his nanny was crying and frantic.

"They took Galen!"

"I'll be right there." He was already across the room and nearly out the door before Jo could even ask.

***

SARAH was offline and the door was wide open when he got home. "Veronica?" She was sitting on the couch, crying. _ohgodohfuck,_ was all he could think. He sat on the coffee table in front of her, "What happened?"

"They took him," she cried.

"Who?" Jack had never felt more desperate in his life.

"Some men in suits," she held out a piece of paper, her hands shaking. "From the DOD. They said he was theirs."

He scanned the paper but only a few words processed. Taking possession. Scientific studies. Property of the government. _ohgodohfuck._

"What happened to SARAH?" he was barely aware that he was speaking.

"She warned me and went into lockdown. She knew they were coming," she sniffed, trying to control herself. "I took Galen into your room and then SARAH just shut off. That's when they came in. I'm so sorry. I did everything I could think of I'm so sorry I didn't know what else to do I'm so sorry."

_ohgodohfuck._ Jack put his head in his hands. "Fuck!"

He wasn't stupid. A part of him feared it would happen; that the DOD or GD or someone would want to study the genetically impossible baby with two biological fathers and no biological mother. But Nathan had promised to do whatever it took to keep Galen safe. Mother fucker.

"I'm so sorry Sheriff," Veronica cried again.

Jack looked at her red, teary eyes. She was scared and worried too. "No hey, listen to me, Veronica. You did the right thing." He tried to reassure her. He knew she had grown attached to Galen and would never harm him. She was the best nanny any parent could hope to have.

"Please tell me what I can do? I want to help."

"Go home," he said, his voice broken. "I'll call you if I need anything, I promise."

She nodded, still crying a little. She gathered her things but stopped at the door. "What are you going to do?"

Jack thought for a moment. "I don't know." And he didn't. He felt helpless.

***

Jack threw the door to Nathan's office open so hard that it slammed into the wall, likely leaving a dent. He was livid, crazed and terrified.

"Jack," Nathan said, shocked. "Oh my God, what's wrong with you?" His voice was more concerned than angry at the abrupt entrance.

Jack paced in front of Nathan's desk, his hands running over his head. He couldn't express himself, he was so angry. Nathan came to him, putting his hands on Jack's shoulders to stop him. "What's wrong?"

Jack shoved him hard, throwing him into his desk, scattering his papers. "Fuck Nathan!" Jack yelled; he felt out of control. "You fucking said you'd protect him from them!"

Nathan's face switched from anger to horror in an instant. "What are you talking about? What happened?"

"The DOD henchmen fucking came into _my house_ and took my son!" He pulled the paper from his pocket and threw the crumbled ball at Nathan.

Jack couldn't look at him while he read the paper. He started pacing again, his fists clenched at his sides. Nathan didn't say anything and Jack knew he was thinking, like he always was, but damnit he felt insane and he needed someone else to be right there with him.

He closed his eyes, pushing his hand against them, and saw Galen's beautiful miniature Nathan eyes smiling at him. He felt like throwing up.

"Jack," Nathan said but he didn't notice. He grabbed the closest thing he could --Nathan's decanter of Scotch-- and threw it at the wall. The shattering sounded refreshing in the silence. "Jack." There was a hand on his shoulder, pushing him down to a chair.

"God Nathan," Jack put his head in is hands and Nathan's arm came around his shoulders. "I don't know what to do."

"I had no idea this was going to happen," Nathan didn't sound emotional. He was in Dr. Nathan Stark mode, mother fucking director of Global fucking Dynamics. His voice was hard as ice and Jack felt oddly reassured when he spoke. "I'll take care of this, I promise you. I will get him back."


	3. Chapter 3

The bunker door swung open as he walked up to it, meaning S.A.R.A.H was back online. The lights were dimmed the dark amber color S.A.R.A.H used when was angry or worried. Her systems whirled in a low murmur, almost as if she were moaning. Jack stopped in the living room, purposely not looking in the corner where Galen's bassinet sat.

"Sheriff?" S.A.R.A.H asked in whisper. She never whispered.

"It's okay," Jack said, knowing what she was going to say.

"It's not. I failed you." Her systems moaned and the lights dimmed. "I'm so sorry. What can I do, Sheriff?"

Jack sighed, pitching the bridge of his nose. "Nothing. There's nothing to do." He dropped his gun belt and coat on the floor and left the empty living room for his bedroom. He undressed and crawled into bed, knowing he probably wouldn't be able to sleep. Lying in his dark bedroom, he noticed how quiet the house was without Galen or Zoe around. He thought about calling Zoe to tell her what had happened but he didn't want her to worry. He knew she'd want to come back to be with him but the last thing he needed was to have another one of his kids to worry about. She was safe with her mother and that was the only good and comforting thought he had at that moment.

He thought about where Galen was and if he was safe. He was probably scared. Was he crying? "Ugh," Jack groaned, rolled over and shoved his head in between two pillows. The thought of his baby boy alone, scared and crying filled him with too many strong emotions; rage, fear, guilt.

Nathan told him to go home and wait, and Jack really wanted to punch him in the face for saying it. How was he supposed sit at home doing _nothing_ when his son had been kidnapped? He couldn't. He shouldn't. He should be out there fighting for his child. That's what any good father would do.

-  
Later that night the bed dipped behind him, waking Jack from the sleep he didn't remember falling into. "Nathan?" he mumbled.

"It's me. Go back to sleep."

"What'd you find out? What's going on?" Jack turned to face him, eager to finally have some information. Anything was better than nothing.

"Tomorrow. It's the middle of the night."

"Tomorrow?" Jack scoffed.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow."

Nathan laid down next to him but Jack moved away and out of the bed. "You've got to be kidding me, Stark?"

Nathan's brow furrowed. "Jack, please. Not now."

"No! I'm not going to wait any longer because you're tired. Where the fuck is _my_ son?"

Nathan sat up. "_Your_ son?" He quickly got out of the bed and walked toward Jack. He moved under the skylight, where Jack could see how exhausted he really looked.

"I haven't been working nonstop to find _your_ son." Nathan said angrily.

"Then what the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find _our_ son." Nathan yelled at him, obviously hurt and angry. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"I want some answers," Jack said.

Nathan stepped inches away from him. He didn't yell. His voice was quiet but dark. "You think you're the only one upset about this?" Fuck. Jack realized he'd gone too far again. He could see the pain in Nathan's eyes. "Do you honestly think I don't care?"

"No, I… of course not," Jack stumbled over his thoughts and words. Shit. He never meant that.

"Because I do fucking care," Nathan raised his voice, "and I'm sick and tired of you and every other idiotic person in this town thinking I'm some heartless bastard. I half expect as much from them but I expected a whole lot more from _you_." He punctuated 'you' by pushing Jack's shoulders, making him stumble back a step.

Jack didn't know what to say. He felt like the heartless bastard. Nathan turned his back to him and sat with his shoulders slumped. Shit, shit, shit.

Jack absently rubbed the back of his neck. "That's not what I meant," he sat down next to him. "I'm sorry."

Nathan scrubbed his face with his hands. "You're not the only one who lost him."

"I know. I'm sorry." Jack pulled Nathan's chin to face him so he could look him in his tired eyes. "I'm sorry."

Nathan looked down, away from Jack, and said, "I'm scared."

Jack had seen Nathan vulnerable before but not to that extent. It worried him more than he expected because Nathan was the one who was supposed to solve the unsolvable problem. Who was supposed to solve them if Nathan couldn't? Jack realized he'd come to rely on the other man more than he knew.

"So lets do something about it," Jack tried to sound encouraging. "He's our son and we need to bring him home. We just need to figure out a way." He hoped Nathan couldn't see through his veneer. He wanted to believe it, more than anything, but his hope was wearing thin. He desperately wanted Nathan to switch back into 'stay-out-of-my-fucking-way-or-I-will-melt-you-with-my-mind-Nathan-Stark' because that was a Nathan Jack knew how to handle. Point him in the right direction, fire and poof, problem solved. A scared and unsure Nathan Stark made Jack want to crawl into a whole and hide from the dark, scary world.

Nathan was silent for a few minutes. Jack knew he was gathering his thoughts. "The DOD wants to study him."

"I figured as much but what I don't get is why not just get the information from Dr. Mehta? He was already tracking Galen's health at our routine appointments. He and I agreed to a schedule and I already approved tests that were safe. They could've easily gotten that information."

"Yes but they want to do more than make sure he's healthy. They want to know if he's capable of more."

"More?" Jack asked, afraid of the answer.

"That's all I know. Apparently they didn't want us around for whatever they want to do."

"Then why the hell did they let us take him home in the first place? Were they just fucking with us?"

"No," Nathan said. "I think they wanted to make sure he'd survive and be worth the effort."

"Fuckers." Jack sighed, "So what do we do? I know you have a plan."

"I'm working on it." Nathan smiled, pulling Jack close and into his arms, both needing the others comfort. "We'll figure it all out tomorrow. Together."

"Good," Jack said, melting in to Nathan's strong arms. "Sorry I'm such an ass sometimes," he mumbled.

He could feel Nathan grin into his shoulder. "It was your turn."

***

"Sheriff Carter, Dr. Stark, there's someone at the door." S.A.R.A.H said, waking them.

"Who is it, S.A.R.A.H?" Nathan asked, sleepily.

"Dr. Fargo, Dr. Donovan and Deputy Lupo. I can turn them away if you both would like to sleep longer."

"No S.A.R.A.H, it's okay." Jack said, rubbing his eyes. "Let 'em in."

They dressed and went downstairs to find Fargo, Zane and Jo practically bouncing with excitement.

"What's up, Jo?" Jack asked.

"We found him!" she beamed.

"What?" Jack and Nathan said simultaneously.

"Where?" Nathan asked as he took Fargo's tablet from his hands and began examining the information.

"At some holding facility in Seattle," Zane said. "It looks like they plan to move him to a more secure place next week but this building isn't a DOD facility so it would be a cake walk to break into."

"Wait a second," Jack didn't want to get his hopes up too high. "Where'd you get this information? How do we know it's solid intel?"

Zane and Fargo looked as though they were about to explode with pride. "We hacked the DOD network," Zane said with a cocky grin.

Nathan raised an eyebrow, "Impressive."

"I overheard some of Dr. Stark's phone calls yesterday," Fargo said, his expression pleading for mercy for eavesdropping on his boss' calls. "You were being stonewalled so I talked to Zane, and we decided to give it a try."

Jack couldn't contain his smile. "Fargo, I take back every bad thing I've ever said about you."

"Thanks!" Fargo smiled then quirked his head, "Wait, you say bad things about me?"

"Ahem," Jo interrupted. "The point is, we know where he is so we can go get him." She turned to Jack "We'll bring him home."

She was determined, as usual, and Jack thought he could kiss her right then. He was overwhelmed with pride for his faithful deputy and friend. He smiled and pulled her in for a hug.

-  
Jack listened while they talked strategic viruses, schematics, security codes, ninja robot assassins and the like.

"We could write a virus to infect their security system," Nathan said. "That could give us access to the building. Once we're in…"

"I have this idea for a new A.I. with the skills of a ninja," Fargo said before Jo interjected.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. What we really need is firepower. I have this new toy… I mean, weapon. It would be really useful."

"No," Zane said. "We need a large diversion that will buy is time to hack into their on site system. I'm thinking explosives," he said, eyeing Jo.

"Okay, wait!" Jack said, raising his hands to call order. "I can't believe I'm actually being the voice of reason here but is this really our best idea?"

"It's the only option," Nathan said.

"It's too dangerous, for us and for Galen."

"That's why we're preparing." Nathan's confidence was back and Jack knew he wouldn't do anything to put Galen in danger but charging an armed DOD run facility with guns a blazing sounded like the worst possible plan to Jack.

"Carter," Jo said. "We can do this. I've been on rescue missions much more complicated."

"But you weren't rescuing an infant. How are we supposed to protect him if there's a possibility we have to fight our way out with weapons or ninjas?"

No one spoke, trying to think of a solution.

"Aha!" Fargo said. "What about the M.A.C.A.A?"

"The what?" Jack asked.

"The Multi-Application Combat Armor Alternative." Fargo continued, "It's a personal force field generator that protects the wearer from anything and everything. I used it before. Don't you remember, Sheriff?"

Jack's eyes went wide. "Yeah, I remember. I also remember we had to _kill you_ because that gizmo was sucking the life out of you. And you want to use it on my baby?!"

"Yes," Fargo's expression changed from excitement to realization. "Oh, er, maybe not. Probably not."

"Yeah, definitely not." Jack said at the same time Nathan said, "That's not a terrible idea."

"What? Did you hear what I just said?" Jack couldn't believe Nathan would even consider using that literal death trap on their son. "We had to kill him to save him!"

"I heard you," was all Nathan said. Jack felt like he was missing the punch line to the joke. They were crazy if they thought he'd allow that device anywhere near his son.

"You've all lost it," Jack said, shaking his head. "There's no way in hell you're using that macaroni thingamajig on Galen."

"Jesus Carter," Nathan said. "Will you shut up?" Jack was caught off balance but he snapped his mouth shut. "Fargo's right. The M.A.C.A.A is the best way to protect Galen from whatever we might come up against us."

"But," Jack protested.

"But nothing. Listen, since Fargo's incident, the M.A.C.A.A has been in redevelopment in section 5. With the use of a new power source, the team has been able to prevent the field from growing and it no longer uses the wearer's energy as an alternative power source."

"What about the off switch?"

"It can be deactivated remotely now so we won't have a problem turning it off." Nathan said. "Jack, we don't have a lot of other options. I wouldn't agree to it if I didn't have complete confidence that the technology was safe for Galen. Trust me."

Jack watched Nathan and his expression didn't waver, which meant he was sure the macaroon gizmo wouldn't hurt Galen. "Okay," Jack said. "I trust you."

***

Days later, in the middle of the night, Jack, Nathan, Jo, and Zane stood outside the facility where Galen was being held. Nathan and Zane were huddled over a tablet they rigged up to the keypad on the back entrance. Jo was on guard; holding her new 'toy' tight and at the ready, her eyes in a constant search for possible enemies. Fargo was parked a few streets away in their escape vehicle, a van equipped with their surveillance and communications.

Jack was standing behind Jo and next to Nathan, with a baby carrier strapped to his chest. His left hand was on the dormant force field generator they had sewn into the carrier and his right hand rested on top of his gun holster. He didn't want to bring his gun, not wanting to use it in front of or even near his baby, but if it came down to Galen and some guard, Jack wouldn't hesitate.

They all agreed they wouldn't use their real guns unless absolutely necessary. Zane held a special tazer rifle that had been developed for police departments in high crime areas. Jo claimed her 'toy' had a stun setting but Jack wasn't about to make her prove it. Even on stun, the gun was huge and had to be powerful.

The keypad beeped and the door unlocked. "Got it. Alarms are down." Nathan smiled at him. "Ready?"

Jack nodded. Jo led the way into the building, closely followed by Zane, Nathan and Jack.

"This way," Nathan pointed toward a hallway, his attention still at his tablet. They walked down several long corridors, only coming into contact with a few night guards. Jo and Zane were able to incapacitate them quickly and quietly, without drawing any attention to their rescue party. "Thanks Fargo," Nathan into his headset. He whispered to them, "They're keeping Galen in a room three floors above us. Jo, turn left at the corner. There should be a staircase on the right."

"Got it," Jo acknowledged. She flanked ahead of them, gliding against the wall and around the corner with her gun held out. It impressed Jack to see her in her element. Eureka didn't allow her to use all of her talents very often, which he was mostly grateful for because yes, she was impressive but she was also incredibly scary.

They were halfway up the stairs, having just passed the exit for the third floor when a voice called out behind them, "Hey!" and hands grabbed Jack by his shoulders, pulling him off the steps.

Shit, Jack thought as he was shoved back and slammed into the concrete wall. The guard pushed his forearm into Jack's neck, pining him in place. "Who the fuck are you?" he yelled, shoving the barrel of his gun against Jack's chest, and ignoring the fact that Jack could barely breathe with his arm crushing his windpipe, let alone tell him who he was.

"Let him go!" Jo barked from the staircase, aiming her terrifyingly large weapon.

Jack's captor spared a glance over his shoulder in Jo's direction and pushed harder against Jack, preventing him from escaping. Jack gasped, still trying and failing to regain the breath that was knocked from him when he was shoved against the wall.

"I'll shoot him firs-," The guard began but Jo fired before he could finish speaking. He fell to the ground, releasing Jack.

Jack slid down the wall, gasping. Nathan and Zane went to him as Jo pulled the guard out of their way. She took zip ties from her pocket and began tying him up.

"Are you okay?" Zane asked Jack.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he said wincing.

Nathan knelt in front of him and gently touched his neck. "It's already bruising."

"I'll live."

Nathan looked him in the eyes and Jack could see his worry. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes. Lets do this," he rasped. He took Nathan's hand and pulled himself from the ground. He looked at Jo, "Remind me to give you a raise when we get home."

She grinned, "Yes Sir." She picked up the guard's gun and slid it in her belt before moving ahead of them. "Lets go."

They continued up the stairs, careful to watch their backs. Nathan stayed behind Jack, which he was thankful for because he was having a hard time breathing as they climbed to the top floor. The last thing he needed was to fall down a flight of stairs.

Jo stopped outside the fourth floor door, cracked it open and peaked outside. "Two at the door." She looked at Zane, "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Zane said. Jack was impressed with how good Zane was at search and rescue. He supposed his rich history of thieving helped, not to mention his girlfriend was Jo.

Jo swung the door open and fired her stun gun twice before the guards even noticed she was there. Zane ran ahead of her to tie them up and she checked around the corners. "We're clear," she said to Jack and Nathan.

Nathan went straight to the door where Galen was supposedly being held and began hacking into the security system. The hallway was silent aside from Nathan's typing. Jack noticed his own breathing sounded rough; his throat ached from his windpipe nearly being crushed.

He was pressed up against Nathan, facing the hall, with his hand gripping the handle of his gun. A baby's cry came from the room and snapped Jack's attention to the door. He and Nathan exchanged glances then Nathan began typing faster. Galen was really in there. Jack's heart pounded against his chest.

The door beeped and unlocked. Jack and Nathan entered first but stopped short when they saw a woman standing in the corner of the room, holding Galen. He was crying louder than before. Jack stepped toward her and she stepped back.

"Give him to me," he demanded.

"No!" The woman said. She appeared to be scared and Jack wondered if she was a DOD agent or not.

"We're not going to hurt you," Jack said, stepping closer.

Nathan followed him, "He's our son."

Her eyes flicked between the two of them and recognition hit her. "You're the two fathers?"

"Yes," Jack said. He held out his arms. "Please, give him to me."

"No," she said again. "I can't."

Before Jack could say anything else, Nathan was brushing past him saying, "Fuck this."

"What are you doing?" Jack practically squealed as he walked up to her and took Galen right out of her arms.

"She's not armed," he heard Nathan say.

"You don't know that!"

"Hey buddy," Nathan held Galen close and walked away from the woman. He smiled and gently rubbed circles on Galen's back, trying to calm his cries. "You're safe now."

The woman started after Nathan but Jack grabbed her and pulled her away before she could reach them. She screamed for help and fought against him. "Stop it!" Jack struggled to hold her. "Stop kicking me!" She stomped on his foot. Jack groaned but held tight. "Zane! A little help please!" he yelled out to the hallway.

She kicked her foot back and slammed into Jack's crotch. He squeeked and his grasp loosened enough for her to free herself. Zane swung through the door and stunned her before she could get away.

"Thanks," Jack said through gritted teeth.

"Anytime," Zane smiled.

Jo yelled into the room, "I hate to interrupt the moment but we need to move."

Even with his crotch and neck throbbing, Jack couldn't contain his smile when Nathan brought Galen to him. "Hey little guy. We missed you." They secured him into the carrier on Jack's chest. "Daddy's got you now," he said as Nathan activated the force shield, causing a green energy barrier to ripple around Galen.

"Lets go!" Jo said, sticking her head in the room.

They hurried out of the room, not bothering to restrain the stunned woman. Jo was already at the stairwell. "Zane called ahead to Fargo. He's in position."

Jack nodded to her, "Good," and they began descending. He wrapped his arms around Galen, regardless if he couldn't feel it through the force shield. Jack wanted him to know they hadn't abandoned him and that they loved him.

Jo checked the entry to the ground floor. "We're good. Fargo said the alleyway is clear too."

They started down the hall and just as they were rounding the corner to the exit, Jack heard the sound of a gun firing behind him right before an intense pain tore through his back.

He swung around, fumbling to pull his gun from its holster but he couldn't grip it. The woman they had stunned upstairs was standing in the elevator doors, holding a smoking gun. "Wha?" Jack mumbled, confused. Jo's gun came into his field of vision and fired what was obviously not a stun based on its loud bang.

Jack looked away and saw Nathan's horrified expression before he fell to his knees. He could hear Nathan and Jo yelling his name but mostly he heard Galen crying into his chest. He prayed the force shield worked and he tried to shield Galen from the floor he was about to fall on.

Nathan grabbed his shoulders and wrapped his arms around him, holding him up. "Jack?" he asked, frantic. He pressed against the bleeding hole on Jack's back. "Jack?"

"Fuuckk," was all Jack could say. He could feel blood pouring down his back and pain rippling through his body. "Gal'n?" he tried to ask but coughed instead, tasting blood.

Nathan held him tighter, "He's fine. He's fine. It's going to be okay. Just hold on."

The room tilted around him and the edges of his vision blackened. Jack coughed and winced at the sharp pain it caused in his chest. He distantly heard Nathan calling to him and Galen was still crying but he couldn't do anything except collapse into Nathan's arms, unconscious.


End file.
